The darkest times
by Mel1224
Summary: What will Yuki do when her brother and uncle start getting a little...'too close', seek help from non other than the best family psychologist, Zero Kiryuu ofcourse!


Yuki sat at her desk, knowing that she had no other choice, she needed to get help, and what better person than family psychologist, Zero Kiryuu? She closed her eyes and begun to write her sorrowful tale...

Dear Zero,

My name is Yuki and I'm 19 years old. I live with my brother and uncle. My mother died when I was 12 and I've been the only girl in the house since my mother's death. I've always been very comfortable around my brother and uncle, and I've never been shy around them either.

For example, I prefer to not wear bras and usually do not wear them out and especially not at home. This is not a new thing, I've always been bra-less around my brother and uncle. And when I'm at home, I usually only wear a tank top and shorts/panties or a long T-shirt.

Again, that's nothing new around my brother and uncle. But what concerns me is that my brother and my uncle have never really acknowledged my breasts until a few days ago, when my brother looked at me and said, "I think it's time you get your breasts checked out."

At first, I didn't follow what he meant so I shrugged and laughed it off. Then a little later in the day, while I was in my room lying on my bed, my brother came in and asked me how my breasts felt. I said they felt fine, and then he offered to give me a breast exam.

He's a massage therapist, so I wasn't shocked to hear him say that and I know my brother loves me, so I didn't think he was being perverted.

But it was a little awkward to think about my brother touching my breasts, but I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him, so I agreed. He asked me to take off my tank top and panties, which I thought was a little strange, but after he turned around I complied and got under the covers on my bed. Then he pulled the covers down to my waist, which exposed my breasts. He said he could sense that I was nervous, so he started with a face, head, and neck massage to relax me. I felt relaxed, but it was strange to have my breasts exposed.

Then my brother said he was going to check my breasts for lumps. But the first thing he did was touch my nipples with his middle fingers and massaged my nipples in small circles. Then he cupped my breasts in his hands and began lightly squeezing them. He alternated several times between massaging my breasts and my nipples.

Then he told me he didn't feel any lumps and immediately switched to talking about plans for the weekend. But the whole time he was talking, he kept his fingers on my nipples and was lightly massaging them. Then after he finished talking, he cupped my breasts again and said, "Well, they look and feel perky and perfect to me." Then he kissed me and left to go back to his room. I wasn't sure how I felt about the breast exam and I was puzzled about how long my brother kept his fingers and hands on my nipples and breasts. So I set up on my bed for a while, thinking, not really realizing that my breasts were still exposed.

Then my uncle came in my room to tell me goodnight. I tried to cover my breasts, but I knew my uncle had already seen them. So when he hugged me, I let go of the covers and he saw my breasts again. He asked me why I was topless and I said I was examining my breasts. My uncle smiled and said, "Well, there perfect and beautiful." Then he touched my breasts with the palms of his hands and massaged them for a few seconds and told me they felt nice. After my uncle left my room, I laid back on my bed and felt like I couldn't move.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a hug and a kiss and saw my uncle standing over me. He told me he liked my new look and hoped that I would keep it up. I then realized that my cover had gone down to my knees and I was, for the most part, naked. I felt like I was in a trance as my uncle aaked me to help him cook breakfast.

He touched my shoulder and I set up then he put his arm around me and I got out of the bed and walked with him to the kitchen. I felt strange and calm at the same time, even though I was naked. Then my brother came into the kitchen and stared at my breasts, his gaze made me feel awkward and I tried to cover my breasts with my arm, but my brother pushed my arms aside to hug me. For the rest of the morning, I remained naked and by the afternoon I actually felt comfortable about being naked. Then when I was ready to go to sleep, I was lying naked on top of my bed and my brother came in to tell me goodnight. I reached my arms out and we hugged, then my brother began massaging my right nipple with his middle finger again. He smiled and kissed me, then left my room to go to his own room.

Yesterday morning, my brother woke me up, and while hugging me, he began massaging my nipples again. Then after he kissed my cheek, he lowered his head and kissed both of my nipples. Then he smiled and told me he was going to fix breakfast. My nipples felt strange and I was uncomfortable about being naked, so I put a long T-shirt on.

When I joined my brother in the kitchen, he looked a little saddened and came over to hug me. When he hugged me, he put his hand down the neck of shirt and stretched it so that my left nipple was exposed. Then he kissed my nipple and that time I could feel his tongue on the tip of my nipple. I must have flinched because my brother looked up and told me not to worry because he would make me feel good.

Then he put his hand under mt shirt and touched between my legs. He kept his hand between my legs and his mouth on my nipple for a while, then he told me I needed another breast exam and a full body massage. So he proceeded to remove my shirt and massage my breasts. I told him I shouldn't be naked and he said that it was healthy for me and that I was too beautiful to hide my body. My uncle came in and asked when it was his turn.

My brother moved aside and my uncle began touching and kissing my breasts, he also started sucking my nipples. I felt paralyzed like I couldn't move but when my uncle finished, I asked if I could put my shirt back. My brother said of course and neither he or my uncle touch me anymore yesterday. However, this morning my brother came in my room and laid on my bed next to me. He kissed my cheek and told me that he never wanted me to feel uncomfortable. I felt bad for feeling so awkward yesterday, so I told him I was comfortable around him. He told me that I was beautiful and he wanted to show me how much he loved and appreciated me. Then, he got under the covers with me and lifted my shirt up and removed it.

He asked me if it was ok if he loved me and I love my brother, so of course I said yes. Then he touched my left thigh and ran his fingers up between my legs, and he started sucking my nipples. After a few minutes, he stopped, got out of bed and told me he was going to fix breakfast. I feel confused because I love both my brother and my uncle very much and part of me wants to remain naked, but another part of me is afraid that my brother's and my uncle's touching and kissing may start becoming sexual and escalate to sexual advances.

Unfortunately, I really don't have any other close relatives that I can stay with and I was home schooled and I don't have a job, so I really don't have friends I can talk to or stay with. And I really don't want to leave home, are there any suggestions that you have?


End file.
